Under this Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) Phase II project, Automating Directly Observed Therapy as a Platform Technology, under Research Topic 139, the Contractor shall provide and evaluate the effectiveness and accuracy of a system for monitoring medication adherence in a treatment setting. In addition to monitoring, an intrinsic component of the system will be an integrated communication platform allowing for intervention and feedback with the user and a measure of the accuracy of the system. Following additional development work on the system, the Contractor will implement the AiView-HR system in a clinical trial with the objectives of (1) providing a measure of the accuracy of the system, and (2) demonstrating that the system improves medication adherence.